Footballers Wives: Season 6 My Version
by superstargirl818
Summary: When series 5 of FW ended I was desperate to find out what happened. Did Tanya take the poison? Who's the father of Lucy's baby? We never did find out because they cancelled it! but we can now as I have written my own drama filled sixth season! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Footballers Wives was one of my favourite programmes of all time and I like many others was gutted when it ended. I was even more gutted because of all the cliff-hangers at the end of the show so I've decided to write my own version of season 6. Each episode is one chapter and there is going to be 8 chapters/episodes so please review and of course enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Footballers Wives :(_

The doors to the hospital burst open as the paramedics ran inside pushing Shannon who was lying on a gurney. She had not woken up yet and Callum was getting worried, he didn't mean to hit the stupid bitch! She was in the way, she shouldn't have gotten involved! He struggled to keep up but one of the paramedics stopped him

"Sir, you're not allowed back here…" he said pushing him back as the other paramedics and a few doctors pushed Shannon around the corner and out of sight

"But…" Callum objected

"Sir, the doctors are doing all they can please sit down and we'll keep you informed of her condition" He said firmly. Callum grudgingly sat down knowing that he had no other choice. He sat there thinking about how if Shannon didn't wake up, her last memories of him would be him cheating on her and then hitting her, what a prick he had been. He shook his head, Shannon would be fine, and she was only hit once. He just couldn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet, something was wrong. Just as he was about to ask the receptionist to speak to a doctor he was distracted by the doors opening from where they had taken Shannon and Tremaine stepping out. Callum suddenly remembered about Liberty

"Alright Tre mate?" Callum asked walking over to him "How is Liberty?"

"The doctors just looking over her now but we already know there is going to be scarring and that means her career is over" He said before walking over to the seats and sitting down. Callum followed and sat down next to him.

"I'm really sorry mate" Callum said

"Its fine, she'll be fine. How's Shannon?"

"I don't know, she didn't wake up after the accident, so we phoned an ambulance. Now the doctors aren't telling me anything" Callum sighed putting his head in his hands "I fucked up, big time"

"Me and you both mate, me and you both" Tre said putting his hand on his shoulder

Meanwhile across town Tanya Turner sat in Gary Ryan's office in a club. She watched as he snorted a line of cocaine and then looked up sniffing and rubbing his nose. He offered her the note he had just used and she was just about to take it when her phone began ringing.

"Just a sec" she told him before standing up and walking out of the office into the main club. It might be noisier in the club but she wasn't going to let him know any more of her private business than he already did.

"Yeah" she answered the phone

"Tanya this is Callum. I need a favour" She sighed, this was all she needed

"I'm a little busy at the moment Callum can't it wait?"

"No" he said sounding dead serious "Shannon's in hospital"

"What? Why? What happened?" Tanya asked paying attention now. Shannon was a dozy and dumb but she was still Tanya's friend

"I got into a fight with some bloke who was trying it on with her and she tried to get involved and accidently got hit instead"

"You dozy pillock" Tanya scolded him

"Yeah, Yeah I'm a bastard. Anyway I need you to go to our place and get some clothes and stuff for Shannon"

"What did your last slave die of?" Tanya scoffed

"Oh come on Tan, I dunno anything about woman stuff, I'd just end up getting the wrong things. You're the only one I can find, Liberty is in here and Lucy's not answering her phone. Please Tan" He whined.

"Wait a minute Liberty's in the hospital as well" Tanya asked

"Yeah she got glassed by someone. I don't know all the details but please Tan I just need some stuff for her for tonight. She's still unconscious and the doctors are conducting all these tests on her. I don't want to leave her" 

"She's still unconscious? Jesus Callum how hard did you hit her?"

"It was an accident!" he snapped

"Fine, Whatever, Yeah I'll do it but can't it wait a few hours? I've got some er business to attend too" She asked thinking longingly of the line of coke back in the office

"Not really Tan in fact the sooner the better" he said.

"I'm on my way" she sighed before hanging up the phone. She trudged back to the office and opened the doors. Just popping her head around them she saw Gary relaxing on a sofa "Something's come up" she told him "I have to go"

"Oh what a pity and here I was hoping that I'd be blessed with the pleasure of your company all night" He smiled sarcastically and Tanya almost shuddered, he was a pig. She plastered on her dazzling smile

"No, not tonight darlin' but another night…soon. I'm not just going to forget that you're murdering scum" She said still keeping her dazzling smile and her calm tone of voice

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?" Gary offered gesturing towards the line of coke that was still there. Tanya shook her head

"No, I have to go" she knew that if Gary saw her take the line of coke and then get into a car he would phone the police and get her arrested for drug driving. She walked back out the office without another word to Garry, getting into her car she drove to Shannon's house. Shannon had always been losing or forgetting her keys so she gave spares to Tanya, Lucy and Liberty which had obviously come in handy.

After packing an overnight bag she drove to the hospital, walking through the main entrance she saw Tre and Callum sat together both looking miserable she walked over to them.

"Hi boys" she said. They both nodded silently to her "What's wrong with you two? I mean they're not going to die are they?" she asked and they shook their heads "So what's the problem?"

"We're assholes and the reason why our ladies are in here" Tre said

"Oh Jesus" Tanya rolled her eyes "So? It's them who should be depressed not you! They are the injured ones. If you want to make it up to them then stop being bloody idiots and show them how much you care about them. Help them and support them. Don't mope about because they won't thank you for it.

"Alright thanks Tanya" Callum nodded taking the bag of her

"Well I'm knackered and I need my beauty sleep so I'm going to set off home but I'll come back tomorrow to check on them" she said leaning forwards and kissing them both on the cheek

"Night Tan" Callum nodded while Tre gave a half-wave

Meanwhile over at the Milligan's house, Lucy and Bruno where snuggled up on the sofa together

"I just can't get over seeing our baby like that on the screen" Bruno said kissing Lucy's head. "It makes it all seem more real somehow doesn't it?"

"Hmmm" Lucy mumbled thoughtfully

"Are you ok?" Bruno asked concerned

"I'm fine sweetheart, it's just been a long day that's all" She reassured him "In fact I might go up to bed now"

"Okay well I'll be up soon" Bruno smiled as Lucy got up and then leaned over and kissed him. As she walked towards the door Bruno called her

"Luce, thank you so much for giving me a second chance. I know I've not always been the best husband and I've made mistakes but I'm going to change. I promise" Bruno vowed

"I know babe. I'm glad we're back together too, I don't know what I would have done without you these past few weeks you've been amazing" Lucy smiled trying to hide the guilt she was feeling. She blew him a kiss and walked out of the room and went upstairs.

She walked slowly into their bedroom and sat on the bed breathing heavily, she had made such a stupid mistake sleeping with Tre and now it was coming back to haunt her. She saw the phone and the phonebook next to each other on the bedside cabinet, she got up and walked over and just as she expected she found Tre's mobile number. With shaky hands she dialled it and waited nervously as it began to ring, after four rings he picked up

"Hello" He said gruffly

"erm Tre it's Lucy" she said nervously

"Oh, Hi Lucy is everything ok?" he asked

"Erm well…you see the thing is…" she began stuttering

"Because I'm at the hospital and Liberty has been hurt so I'm er a little bit busy at the moment" he explained

"Oh er well It doesn't matter, it was nothing important" Lucy reassured him shakily "erm tell Liberty I hope she feels better soon bye" she said quickly before hanging up the phone not giving him any chance to reply. Lucy sighed and put the phone back, next to it was a picture of Lucy, Bruno and Angelica all together. Lucy picked it up and lied down on top of the bed looking at it. If this baby wasn't Bruno's this could tear the family apart and it would be no-ones fault but her own.

Meanwhile back at the club a very angry Garry Ryan paced the floors of the office furious with himself for letting her get away. He had her right there ready to snort the "coke" and then all of his problems would have disappeared. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. Maybe all Tanya needed was a little wake-up call. Something that told her that it would be smart to keep her mouth shut. He sat at the desk and dialled a number

"Hi Johnny, yeah long time no speak, listen I have a favour I need to ask you" He grinned as he explained what he wanted him to do.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Callum was getting agitated. Nobody had come to see him yet and it had been almost 4 hours since they had arrived. Liberty and Tre had gone about half an hour ago so he was just left alone now.

"Mr Watson" a doctor was stood right in front of him. Callum sat up

"Yeah, is everything ok? Is Shannon ok?" Callum asked frantically

"I'm afraid not, We have had to put Shannon in a coma" the doctor said sitting next to him

"A COMA!" Callum shouted

"She has a bleed on the brain" the doctor explained patiently

"A bleed on the brain? What does that mean?"

"It's a brain haemorrhage basically. Shannon has traces of cocaine in her system which on its own can cause brain bleeds but we believe that combined with the blow has caused quite a big bleed on her brain" 

"Hang on Hang on a minute, Traces of cocaine? You saying my Shannon is a junkie?"

"Mr Watson I know nothing of your partners private life however I am simply saying there were small traces of cocaine in her system. It wasn't a lot but it was there and it helped contribute to the bleed"

"So what are you going to do? You can fix it right?" Callum asked

"Her condition is most unusual Mr Watson, usually we would carry out a simple procedure called Endovascular detachable-coil treatment, also known as coiling where a detachable plantinum coil device is inserted into the blood vessels via a small cut in the skin and passed up into the brain under x-ray guidance to block off the faulty vessel"

"So why can't you do that then?" Callum sighed impatiently

"Because Mr Watson we are unable to use the x-ray. The amount of radiation being omitted in this procedure is simply too dangerous for someone in Shannon's condition" he explained still in his patient doctor voice.

"What do you mean someone in Shannon's condition?" Callum asked confused

"She's pregnant Mr Watson" The doctor said

_AN: Bet you weren't expecting that! I know the brain bleed thing is a little wrong but it is fanfiction lol I did think about killing Tanya off but there is no way I could've done that. Tanya Turner made Footballers Wives what it is today. Keep reading cos there is going to be much more surprises coming up Anyway please please please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: You can actually blame my brother for this update, we had this stupid argument because he wanted a go on the laptop and because I told him to wait and I didn't get off it straight away he turned the internet off, I've got nothing else to do so I'm doing this instead :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Footballers Wives :(_

Chapter 2 –

Callum stared in shock at the doctor who was carrying on talking as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry…pregnant? Did you say Shannon was pregnant?" Callum asked

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr Watson I thought you knew" the doctor said slowly

"Of course I fucking didn't!" Callum snapped breathing heavily he stood up and began pacing.

"Well she's only in the early stages of pregnancy, about 4 weeks along by my estimation but she's definitely pregnant. I'm sorry I thought you knew" the doctor repeated

"So what happens now?" Callum asked trying to get his head around it all

"Well we need to wait until Shannon is eight months along and then we'd be able to safely deliver the baby and then conduct the procedure but until then we are sort of in limbo as to speak. Bringing Shannon out of her coma could be potentially dangerous for her and the baby as she may suffer another bleed but as I said before we can't conduct the procedure to guarantee that another bleed won't happen"

"So you're going to keep her in the coma?" Callum asked

"For the time being yes, we'll monitor her condition closely and we'll know more after a few days but for now yes we're keeping her in the coma"

"Jesus Christ" Callum said sitting down finally speechless

The next day Earls Park was in chaos. Reporters jostled, argued and shouted in the press conference room desperate to get a good look at Garry and Bruno sat at the desk next to two empty seats. Garry stood up

"Ladies and Gentlemen please if you can all quieten down we can get started thank you" He said sitting back down. "Well as you know recently we have lost two great players in our team. Bruno Milligan has joined me here today as not a player for the team but as a manager. And I am saddened to announce that due to a mental breakdown Paulo Bardosa has been sectioned under the mental health act indefinitely and unfortunately we have had to replace him. So without further ado please welcome two new additions to the Earls Park family, Calvin Colburn and Fernando Fernandez" Garry said gesturing towards the door and clapping when two men came in.

A young looking brown haired man came first followed by an older but better looking black haired Spanish man. They both wore smart suits and sat down next to Garry and Bruno.

"Now I'm sure you all already know 23 year old Fernando Fernandez who played for Real Madrid before coming here. He is going to be a great asset to this team" Gary announced before clapping again. "And this is Calvin Colburn, he's 19 years old and although has not played for a premiership team before he certainly has talent. Trust me I've seen it" Garry continued. The room clapped again but not as eagerly as for Fernando which Calvin noticed and frowned. "Now we will accept questions" Garry said gesturing for them to continue

"Sir how do you feel about two of your footballers partners getting attacked in the same night?" One reporter shouted

"It was a sad tragedy for both Shannon and Liberty. The club has sent them their best wishes and we have given both Tremaine and Callum some days off to attend to their partners. We wish them well. However we are here to talk about the new additions to the club so if we can keep to the subject at hand please thank you" Garry said firmly

"Sir, do you feel the club has done enough for Paulo Bardosa? Some people are saying that it was too soon to cut him loose" another reported asked

"Again what happened to Paulo was a sad sad tragedy however numerous mental health professionals have confirmed that it will be a long time before Paulo will be mentally fit enough to play football again if at all. I am truly sorry for Mr Bardosa however as the owner of the club sometimes I have to have my business head on and not let my personal feelings come in the way. I would also like to remind you that we are here to talk about two new fantastic football players and if you do not keep to the subject at hand I will have to draw this conference to a close Thank you very much" He repeated this time it was much more firmly

Meanwhile over at the home of Liberty and Tre they were both trying to come to terms with her attack.

"Come on Lib, It doesn't look that bad" Tre said banging on the bathroom door

"That's easy for you to say, it didn't happen to you! I look like a freak!" Liberty sobbed looking at herself in the mirror

"Liberty, don't call yourself that! You're not a freak! Listen why don't we go out for a walk or something? Try to take our mind off it"

"I'm not going out looking like this!" Liberty gasped "Everyone will stare at me! Oh my god I can just imagine it now, To my face they'll give me these patronizing, sympathetic looks as if they know what I'm going through and behind my back they'll speculate about what happened to me. Was I in a fire? Was it a natural deformity I was born with?" she said before bursting into tears again.

"Come on Libs at least open the door and let me comfort you" Tre asked knocking on the door again. Suddenly the doorbell rang "Listen Libs I need to go and get that but I'll be right back ok? Don't do anything stupid" he warned her before walking downstairs and answering the door. It was Lucy with a big bunch of flowers.

"Hi Lucy" Tre said "Come on in" he stepped back and let her in.

"I just thought I'd pop by and see how she's doing" Lucy smiled sympathetically handing him the flowers.

"Well she's not doing well" Tre admitted "She's a mess Luce and I don't know how to help her"

"Just be there for her" She advised

"Thanks" Tre smiled

"Listen there was another reason why I came around today. Er well…you see the thing is… I'm pregnant" She stuttered

"Yeah I heard, Congratulations" Tre smiled still not understanding

"I'm 8 weeks gone Tre" Lucy said slowly

"8 weeks?...Oh shit" Tre said, it finally dawning on him

"Yes, Exactly" Lucy sighed in relief "I mean it might be Bruno's…but it also could be yours"

"Well, I want you to know I'll support you" Tre vowed

"Really?" Lucy smiled in relief

"Yes of course, I take responsibility for my actions, we'll get you booked into a private clinic, and I'll pay of course whatever it costs. You don't have to worry any more. I'll even come with you if you want" Tre said

"Wait…What? I'm not getting rid of my baby!" Lucy gasped outraged

"Lucy" Tre said slowly "You can't possibly be considering keeping it. What if it is mine?"

"I'll take that risk" Lucy vowed defiantly

"Lucy if that baby comes out black it will ruin _both _our marriages. Please think about this!" Tre begged "You can tell Bruno you had a miscarriage and start over. Have as many babies you want"

"I want this baby!" Lucy shouted

"Shhhhhh Lucy! Libby is upstairs" Tre panicked looking upstairs

"I don't care! You have proved that you are not mature enough for a child so even if this baby is yours we won't be bothering you. I just thought you had a right to know. Goodbye Tremaine!" Lucy snarled before flouncing back out the door slamming it on her way out.

Meanwhile back at the hospital a tired Callum was finally allowed to see Shannon. He walked into the room stopped and gasped when he saw her. She looked barely recognisable, wires and beeping machines surrounded her and she looked pale and frail without any make-up on. How could just one punch do this? He walked forward slowly and painfully every step amplified and dragged out. Eventually he got to a chair next to her bed and collapsed onto it.

"I'm so so sorry Shan" Callum mumbled leaning forward and grabbing her hand in his "I'm so sorry, I know I've been a shit boyfriend, not just last night but before that with all that shit with my mum, I want to make it up to you. Please Shannon; if you'll forgive me I want us to be a proper family. You, me and our baby, I want us to get married" He said determinedly "I want us to be together forever, Please don't leave me Shan, Please" He begged tears rolling down his cheeks pathetically.

Meanwhile Tanya was sat on a stool in her kitchen. She of course had a cigarette in one hand and was tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter wondering what to do. She could leave Garry to stew for a few days before making her demands but then again if she did that then she was leaving him to come up with a way to get out of it. He had already proved he was brutal and would do anything to get his own way. She was not stupid enough to underestimate him. Besides she really needed the money, she couldn't just keep living in her ex boyfriend Paulo's house. It didn't feel right, She picked up the phone and began to dial Garry's number but before she could finish the doorbell rang. With a sigh she put the phone down and walked over to the front door. It was a postman.

"Package for Tanya Turner" The postman said holding up a small brown cardboard box

"Yeah, that's me" Tanya nodded signing for it and taking it off him. Slamming the door in his face she walked back into the kitchen, sat down and ripped open the box she looked inside and gasped reeling back with her hands over her face. In the box was a single human thumb. There was no note but she didn't need one, she knew exactly who this had come from "GARRY!" She screeched

Meanwhile at a nearby hotel Calvin Colburn was with his girlfriend Libby Taylor. He paced around the room fuming over the recent press conference

"I mean just because he's been in the game longer than me doesn't mean he's any better than me" He snarled knocking over the vase with his fist

"Of course not babe" Libby soothed

"Don't talk to me in that patronizing tone Lib, I can't stand it" He turned to her pointing a finger at her in warning.

"Sorry" She apologized. He resumed pacing

"I mean what has he got that I haven't?" Calvin asked. Libby was smart enough to stay silent this time. He walked over to the mini-fridge and opened it to find it empty

"What the fuck? I asked for some bottles of cider to be put in here!"

"Calvin…" Libby stuttered "I…erm…well... I asked them to …er… not put any in" He stood in silence for a few minutes before turning around.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, a forced calm in his voice

"Because I hate it when you get drunk! Calvin you become like a different person and you scare me" She said quietly

"So you thought you could tell me what to do? DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?" He shouted walking over to her. With every step he took towards her, she took one back. Eventually her back hit the wall and he had her cornered.

"Please Cal, I love you! You promised no more!" She begged tears in her eyes. He punched her in the stomach and she gasped in pain. He then gripped her by the hair and lifted her up.

"I DO NOT BE CONTROLLED, DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT BY YOU, NOT BY ANYONE! AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO IT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted in her face

"I'm sorry" she said crying. He let her go and she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Look at you" he sneered "Pathetic, You're lucky I put up with you! Who else would?" He spat on her and left her curled up on the floor crying while he went to order some beer.

_AN: So do you like it? Please Please review and tell me what you think! If you like this story I might think about doing a series 7, I've already written out some plans oh and if you want to see what Calvin, Libby and Fernando look like then go to my story website. The link is on my profile page :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you so much to CSINYPacker012 for reviewing again and thanks to new reviewer Chloe who gave a great review and also gave me the kick up the ass to complete this chapter with her lovely review xx_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Footballers Wives :(_

Chapter 3 – Callum's POV

Callum trudged through the doors of the hospital ignoring the sympathetic looks of the doctors and nurses who he now knew by name. Shannon had been in hospital now for seven months and was no better. She was now eight months pregnant and the doctors planned to keep her in the induced coma for another week to let the baby develop as much as possible before delivering him or her. Callum walked into the room and sat down in his usual spot besides Shannon's bed and held her hand

"Hey Shan, guess what? Jordan's getting divorced again! She split up with that cage fighter Alex Reid last week" He always got all the celebrity magazines and told her all the latest celebrity news. He knew she enjoyed reading them. "I was benched again on Saturday. Gary says he's losing patience with me and if I don't buckle up then he'll kick me out but how can I concentrate on football when you're in here. He just doesn't understand" Callum sighed; he knew he was close to being kicked off the squad. He had missed numerous practices and when he did turn up his eye wasn't on the ball.

Meanwhile over at the Sparks Football Club Training Grounds Gary and Bruno were having yet another argument about Callum.

"He's a liability" Gary said sitting down at his desk and pouring himself a brandy "He needs to be cut"

"He is a good football player" Bruno pointed out

"Yeah, when he can be bothered to bloody turn up!" Gary shouted gesturing outside the players who were training. Callum was not one of them "Look at you. Your wife is at home ready to pop. Nine months pregnant and yet you're here. You're working hard and not whining and complaining like Callum"

"Earls Park kicks player off squad after his pregnant girlfriend gets put in a coma" Bruno said "Doesn't look good does it?"

"Ah I don't care" Gary scoffed "Look at David Beckham world cup 1998 and Cristiano Ronaldo world cup 2006. They always forgive and forget. This country is famous for it. We'd soon have them eating out of our hands"

"What about until then? With all due respect Gary I don't think you're thinking this through properly" Bruno said

"With all due respect Mr Milligan I don't think you know who I am! I OWN THIS FUCKING CLUB!" Gary shouted.

"Fine have it your way but don't come crying to me when the shit hits the fan" Bruno snarled before flouncing out the door, slamming it behind him. Gary rolled his eyes at Bruno's overdramatic exit and poured himself another brandy. Tanya Turner then walked in

"Tanya!" Gary said falsely warm as if he was greeting an old friend "What can I do for you today?"

"Well my little murdering scumbag" Tanya said equally falsely "I had a promise from you months ago that I was going to get some money and so far I've not seen a penny from you"

"Patience my dear is a virtue" Gary laughed

"Well I'll have you know that I'm anything but virtuous and I'll also have you know that I still have many many copies of a little recording of you murdering Roger Webb. We agreed Gary, I want my £2 million by tomorrow or else I'm going to the police" Tanya said

"Tanya, sit down and relax. Have a drink! I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement" Gary smiled

"No! The time for talking is over, I want my money tomorrow." Tanya said walking over to the door opening it and turning back around "and just so you know, I'm not stupid. I've told my lawyers that if anything happens to me then they have to go straight to the police with that tape so don't try to pull a fast one Gary" She smiled at the look of horror on his face "bye sweetheart" She walked out of the door and Gary snarled all pretence of friendliness gone from his face. He threw the glass against the door growling in anger. No-one got one over on him, no-one!

"I'm sorry have I come at a bad time?" Gary turned around to see Lucy Milligan stood at the door; she had one hand on her enormous bump and was looking nervously at him. Gary arranged his face into a friendly smile "Of course not sweetheart come on in" He offered "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was just looking for Bruno" She said meekly clutching her bump "It's only early stages but the baby's coming and he's not answering his phone and this is on the way to the hospital so I was going to get him but..." She babbled on only stopping to cringe, breathing deeply and clutching her stomach.

"Oh well, I don't know where he is but don't worry we'll find him. Sit down for a minute" he offered watching her waddle over to the leather couch "I'll get someone to find him" He headed to the door but was shocked to see the handle had been knocked off. "For fucks sake" he groaned. It must have been knocked off when he threw the glass against it. "Pathetic cheap thing" He grumbled.

Walking over to grab his mobile he dialled Bruno's number trying to ignore Lucy's pants and gasps. Suddenly his phone went dead "you have got to be kidding me" he threw the phone across the room.

"Is there anything else you want to throw at me god?" He shouted at the ceiling.

"ARRRGHH" Lucy screamed. "Oh my god! My waters have broke"

"I was only kidding!" Gary sighed in exaperation. He walked over to Lucy who had slid down from the couch to the floor breathing loudly and screaming every once in a while. "Right love you're going to have to help me a bit here. You've had a baby before right?" she nodded "Well then isn't there any way you can hold it in?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she panted clutching her bump "OWWWWWWW!"

"Well then what on earth am I supposed to do?" He frowned

"You're going to have to deliver it" She gasped clutching Gary's jacket

"WHAT? no no way!" Gary recoiled in horror

"You're ...not...my first choice of midwife" She panted "but...we're stuck!" As she was saying this she was pulling her tights and knickers down. Gary looked away

"Is the head crowning yet?" Lucy asked him while trying to lie down

"What does crowning mean?" Gary asked still not looking

"OH FOR GODS SAKES GARY JUST LOOK AND TELL ME IF YOU CAN SEE THE HEAD!" Lucy shouted at him gasping for breath.

He cautiously looked "Erm...ok this is disgusting yes I can see the head" He nodded "Right Lucy come on quicker you do this quicker I don't have too! So come on push!" He ordered

"ARRRGGGH!" She screamed pushing as hard as she could

"Come on your nearly there darling!" He shouting out encouraging her.

"I can't" she said crying "It's too hard!" she sobbed

"You can do this and you're going to for your baby!" He ordered "Now come on, one last push and we're there"

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" She screamed and pushed hard until Gary said "He's here!" and she stopped exhausted breathing deeply hearing the cries of the baby. Gary was knelt down his back to her so she couldn't see the baby.

"Oh my god!" Gary gasped

"Oh no! What?" an exhausted Lucy mumbled "Is it black? Is the baby Tre's?" Lucy panicked. All her worst fears had come true.

"What?" Gary gasped "I was going to say he's amazing! You have a little beautiful baby boy Lucy and he's white" He passed the baby who had been wrapped up in Gary's jacket to Lucy who was sobbing softly. This was everything she had hoped for! The baby was Brunos! With blonde hair he definitely wasn't Tre's.

"You slept with Tremaine?" asked Gary with a raised eyebrow. Lucy was about to deny everything when the door burst open and their stood Bruno

"Oh my god!" He stood in shock looking at the scene before him. Gary noted it must have been weird. His sobbing wife with no pants or knickers on holding a crying newborn baby and his boss standing there having just delivered it.

"This isn't over" whispered Gary to Lucy

"It's my baby" Bruno gasped

"Congratulations! A little boy" Gary smiled "I'll go and phone an ambulance now that we can actually get out of the office!" He joked patting Bruno on the back as he walked past him.

"My boy" Bruno grinned looking at his wife and son in awe and despite his best efforts not to he began to cry. He sat down next to Lucy "I love you so much Lucy, Thank you" He sobbed kissing his son and wrapping an arm around his wife. Bruno Milligan could never be happier.

Tremaine POV -

"Right that is it!" Tre announced "It's been seven months Liberty and you still won't leave the house!" He sighed "If you don't leave by your own free will I'm going to have to make you" He was saddened to have to resort to this but there was no other option. Liberty had tried going out a few times in the past few months but had never made it further than the garden. It broke his heart that the woman he loved had changed into this empty shell.

"How are you going to do that?" she mumbled. He stopped in his tracks, How was he going to do that? He had tried nearly everything, begging, pleading even blackmail but it was all to no avail. He suddenly came up with a genius plan.

"I'm not going to feed you" He announced grinning at his plan.

"What?" She frowned confused

"I am going to see to it that no food comes into this house. I will get us blacklisted from every takeaway within a 10 mile radius so you won't be able to get any deliveries" He knew it was harsh but maybe this is what she needed.

"You can't do that!" she gasped horrified.

"It's for your own good sweetheart!" He smiled kissing her cheek "I want you to get better"

Calvin POV -

"Right c'mon guys let's pick up the pace!" Fernando ordered as the Earls Park footballers all ran around the field doing exercises

"Who put him in charge?" Calvin grumbled

"Bruno did" Tremaine turned to him "Apparently some sort of emergency with Lucy" He continued running. No Calvin, wasn't accepting that. He wasn't taking orders from this guy. He turned around and began walking away from the team.

"Hey!" Fernando shouted after him. He ignored him and carried on walking. He ran up to Calvin and pulled him back.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Calvin burst out shouting at him, pushing him away.

"You need to get back to the pitch" He ordered

"And you need to back the fuck off!" He snarled "Or even better go back to your own country scum!" Calvin snarled at him

"What did you say to me?" He stepped up to me so both men were both squaring up to each other nose to nose.

"Okay boys come on now! Cool it!" Tremaine said stepping between them.

"Do you want to settle this now? Or are you scared?" He challenged Fernando.

"I don't fight girls" He sneered. Calvin lunged at him and Tre dragged Calvin away.

"That's enough! Calm down!" He ordered "Go home, calm down, chill out and don't come back until you can act properly" He stood in front of Calvin, His face showed me he wasn't messing

"You're taking his side!" He accused him furious at his betrayal

"He's not the one causing fights!" He retorted "Go home Calvin!" He said before walking back to the pitch. Fuming Calvin stormed into the changing rooms and got changed. How dare he act like he was in charge? He wasn't even the skipper! He was still angry as he walked into the car park and noticed Libby standing at his car waiting for him, god she annoyed him. He just hoped he wouldn't have to put up with her antics, not today.

"Hi babe!" She greeted him eagerly wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. "I've missed you" He just grunted pushing her away and getting in the car. He set off driving while Libby began talking about her most recent shopping trip. Spending his money - again. He silently fumed, his finger clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. He suddenly stopped the car

"Get out!" He said breathing deeply.

"What?" A unsuspecting Libby said "Cal, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"GET OUT!" He shouted

"No!" Libby retorted, she was sick and tired of putting up with his mood swings which seemed to be getting worse since they moved here. Calvin got out of the car and walked over to Libby's side.

"I'm going to give you one more chance" He warned. A furious Libby ignored him

"Right" He said putting his fist through the car window were Libby sat. Glass shattered all over her. He lunged through the window and dragged a now sobbing Libby out by her hair.

"CAL!" She screamed. Once he got her out he pushed her on the ground and got back into his car leaving her crying on the floor.

Fernando POV -

Fernando fumed as he drove down the road after practise. He was furious with Calvin. Who did he think he was? Fernando never wanted to cause any trouble or make any enemies when he came to Earls Park but it seemed he already had a built in one in the form of Calvin Colburn. He did not know what that guys problem was! He slowed down as he came to a woman walking down the road alone. She looked dishevelled and it was clear she had been crying. He noticed her as Calvin's girlfriend. He considered driving off and leaving her but she seemed genuinely upset so he slowed down.

"Excuse me Miss are you ok" He asked her concerned, She nodded slowly wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm fine" she tried to smile. He sighed why did it have to be Calvin Colburn's girlfriend of all people? His mother and father had teased him for being such a do-gooder and here he was except this time by doing good he was also playing with fire.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, just let me give you a lift, Please" He asked her, smiling up at her trying to seem friendly.

"Well, I have no other way to get home so I guess I have no choice" She smiled back at him grateful he had come to her rescue

"I'm Fernando" He held out his hand

"I'm Libby" She smiled taking his hand and shaking it, both of them sat there staring into each others eyes and for just a few seconds their own lives and problems and issues were forgetten, It was just them two in that car, together

_AN: So please review and tell me if you liked it or not! xxx_


End file.
